In New Radio (NR) systems, especially a NR system deployed to operate above 6 GHz, not only transmit (TX) beamforming but also receive (RX) beamforming will play a crucial role, e.g., due to specific features of a signal propagation mechanism associated with such systems. In case of using multiple RX beams at the UE side, how to measure and report a Reference Signal Received Power (RSRP) in order to support mobility in the NR system becomes a challenging task.
On the other hand, in current NR systems, the only Downlink (DL) resources, which UE knows for sure, are 4 OFDM symbols allocated to a detected Synchronization Signal/Physical Broadcast Channel (SS/PBCH) block. Multiple candidate SS/PBCH blocks can be transmitted in a NR network. Potentially, the UE can use them for DL measurements if provided with information about all SS/PBCH blocks actually transmitted by an Access Node (AN). According to related 3GPP technical specifications, in the NR network, this information is a part of the Remaining Minimal System Information (RMSI) (also referred to as System Information Block 1 (SIB1)). In order to read the RMSI to know the actually transmitted SS/PBCH blocks, the UE may decode sequentially a Physical Broadcast Channel (PBCH), DL control and data channels.